Cuarto de máquinas
by Alessandra Hope's thief
Summary: Fue primero su lugar especial, y después también fue de ella. Un lugar que ha visto lo peor, mejor y todo de ellos. Es testigo de cuando ella dice que no se conocen, y él que sí. Rostros sin máscara es todo lo que falta, implicó él. Shay/Wally.


Hey! Esta es la historia que surgió del writing challenge "Sin máscara" entre la excelentísima escritora Vytina y yo para el fan club de Shayera Hol (Hawkgirl)/Wally West (Flash) "Starcrossed 2 ". Porque hacen una hermosa y perfecta pareja!

Y estoy muy, muy, _muy_ apenada por el retraso. Estoy publicando la historia como una semana y media después de que ella lo hizo y me siento terrible... ¿Pero pueden culparme? Estaba completamente abrumada releyendo los libros de The Hunger Games y _viendo la película *-*_. Y sí, a pesar de que le hace falta algunas cosas, es hermosa y cheverísima y me encantó por completo. _Me encantó_. Vayan a verla si es que no lo han hecho ya. Y si no saben de qué estoy hablando, no se preocupen, mírenla de todos modos. Os prometo que no se arrepentirán ;)

Bueno, ahora si la historia…

* * *

><p>Cuarto de máquinas.<p>

Un pie tras el otro lo llevaban a través de los angostos y oscuros corredores, el casi inaudible sonido de zapatos contra el metal haciendo un silencioso eco, sus movimientos ajenos a él, pues su paso adquirió la lentitud y sosiego de un depredador. Tal vez causado por el sentido de alarma que despertó en él los chirridos de las rejas metálicas que delataron la presencia de alguien más cuando no había por qué haber nadie en absoluto. Ni siquiera él.

Pero incluso él, para sorpresa y burla de algunos, necesitaba tiempo a solas. No en un sentido melodramático ni teatral, no porque sus risas silenciaran sus pensamientos ni porque ellas fueran una fachada. Sino porque simplemente él encontraba allí un cómodo lugar para reflexionar, para agachar la cabeza y aceptar lo errores, y aprender de ellos. Pero más allá de todo eso, y de todas aquellas válidas razones para escoger tan singular escondite, era porque aquel oscuro y airoso cuarto era un tácito punto de encuentro.

_Flashback_

_Lo había encontrado por accidente. De vez en cuando, durante sus breves estados de aburrimiento, donde extrañamente la comida no le apetecía tanto como la mayoría del tiempo, en cuestión de segundos recorría prácticamente toda la Atalaya en busca de algo que hacer. Su cabeza se asomaría por todas la puertas de la estación en órbita para ver quién estaba adentro. Se sentaría brevemente al lado de alguien e iniciar una pequeña conversación para luego salir de nuevo, aún aburrido. O al menos eso se decía, la verdad era que estaba en busca de cierta mujer alada, aunque nunca lo admitiese._

_Por supuesto que lo había visto antes, y por lógica debía estar ahí. El cuarto de máquinas fue su último recurso, y con sorpresa, un lugar al que le había cogido cierto aprecio que podía ser tildado desde peculiar hasta extraño, teniendo en cuenta de quien se estaba hablando._

_La primera vez que puso un pie ahí, se dijo, fue por el hecho de hacerlo. Y al adentrarse, su curiosidad creció y el atípico ambiente, con respecto al del silencioso y claro entorno de los concurridos pasillos, le cobijo en una hechizante sensación. Metros y metros de tubería y escapes de gas constituían el lugar al que acudiría siempre necesitase pensar._

* * *

><p><em>Sus días de guardia no concordaban con los suyos, y aun así, su escarlata figura se encontraba recostada contra las piernas de la mujer alada, su cabeza en su regazo y sus ojos cerrados serenamente. <em>

_Mientras ella cumplía con su turno, su mirada atenta, clavada en los varios monitores –aquellos que a Flash le disgustaban tanto alegando que '"No es nada saludable pasar 6 horas seguidas mirando una pantalla de plasma" e ignorando el hecho de que eso mismo hacía él frente a su televisor– recibiendo alertas y delegando misiones, él aprovechaba para tomar un siesta._

_Hawkgirl no poseía super oído, pero eso no significaba que no tuviese un gran desarrollo de aquel sentido. Giró su cabeza un poco hacia el lado de donde el casi inaudible sonido provino, considerando el ruido proveniente de los monitores que transmitían en vivo diferentes partes del mundo, como si así pudiese escuchar mejor._

_Distinguió una firme voz femenina y otra ronca y gutural masculina. Diana tenía el próximo turno y estaba haciendo su camino hacia la sala de control en la eterna compañía del Caballero de la Noche. Su diálogo – no, el tono de su diálogo oscilando entre coqueto, seductor y serio –en un intento de negar los anteriores. Nada fuera de lo usual, a decir verdad. Hawkgirl no entendía por qué Batman no aceptaba su atracción hacia la Amazona, ¿Era eso realmente tan difícil? Como si ella fuera una para hablar, de todos modos._

_Su atención se apartó por completo del mundo, visto a través de robóticas persianas, para posarse en el apacible rostro del Velocista Escarlata. Sus ojos, con el dócil e inconsciente permiso de su cerebro, recorrieron y contemplaron los atractivos rasgos del hombre durmiente. Aquel al que había llegado a pensar como un amigo. Uno que podía ser infantil y demasiado jocosa a veces, y que sin embargo albergaba dentro de sí algo tan puro y virtuoso que describirlo, darle un nombre, sería bastante complejo, pues algo así no podía ser dicho sino sentido. _

_Después de posarse sus ojos inexplicablemente en sus labios, advirtieron sus párpados, que con leves movimientos se abrían gradualmente a la vez que se ajustaban a la luz. Su visión borrosa no le permitió ver con precisa claridad los contemplativos ojos de la pelirroja en los suyos y la vaga sonrisa en su rostro._

_Hawkgirl centró una vez más su atención en los monitores, como si nunca la hubiera apartado de ahí en primer lugar, tan pronto como se dio cuenta que su amigo había dado por terminada su siesta. Recobrando la compostura, la que no se percató de haber perdido, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro de nuevo, esta vez con un toque de malicia en ella._

– _¿Cómodo?– Preguntó, refiriéndose a la cabeza que aún seguía apoyada en su regazo._

_Su sonrisa fue al parecer contagiosa, y dada la personalidad de Flash, su magnitud se duplicó. Echó su mirada hacia atrás, buscando una mejor vista de su amiga y compañera y respondió arrogantemente –Mucho–_

_La textura y grosor de su máscara impidió que su ceja arqueada fuera vista por él. Aunque sabía que él sabía; después de todo eso fue una de sus intenciones. Siempre lo era. Con algún tipo de vengativa o retadora intención, se paró de la silla abruptamente con aparente indiferencia, ocasionando un suave, aunque doloroso, supuso, 'pum' como su cabeza encontró la silla en un pequeño golpe. Un sonoro 'au' le siguió._

– _¡Hey! ¡Eso dolió!– dijo con falsa indignación. Sus facciones formando un tierno puchero. Uno al que ella hizo caso omiso, por supuesto, sin importar cuán placentero le resultase._

–_Esa era la idea– Y el tono arrogante ahora era suyo. Su voz adornada con él complacía de forma curiosa a Flash y le hizo olvidar su dolor. Sus ágiles pies siguieron los pasos de la mujer alada como una tonta sonrisa adornó su rostro. Otros suaves pasos entraron en el escenario y les indicó que Diana ya había llegado, como Hawkgirl lo había previsto._

_En el pasillo camino a la cafetería, entre retumbantes pasos, Flash ojeaba a Hawkgirl en una forma demasiado sospechosa. Su boca cerrada, algo raro por excelencia, y su mirada de repente curiosa en los grises y homogéneos muros de la Atalaya cada vez que ella lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, lo delataron. Su repentino tarareo de ninguna canción en especial lo confirmaron, pero ella decidió no decir nada. Agarrando los ingredientes necesarios para el café, vital ahora para ella, se dispuso a prepararlo. Él observó cada acción con ojos intensos, ansiosos. Su lenguaje corporal más inquieto por segundo._

_Ella, después de agotar hasta el último poco de paciencia que le quedaba, se volteó y con una exasperada mirada y un ligero gruñido alzó su voz un par de decibeles más – ¿Qué?– _

_Una tímida sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Siempre la había acompañado en sus turnos, como de vez en cuando ella en los suyos, y disfrutaba su presencia de un modo en el que no se permitía pensar mucho, sin embargo, su compañía actual se debía a eso y a otra razón. Quería mostrarle su 'escondite', sonrió a cuán infantil la palabra sonaba._

–_Nada– Se limitó a decir, sin dejar la ansiedad a un lado. Esperaría a que se tomara su café. De ante mano sabía cómo era una Hawkgirl sin su café, y no quería correr ese tipo de riesgos._

_Con el humeante vaso en mano, su exquisito olor dando fe de su aun más exquisito sabor, se dirigió a una mesa cercana. Una suave y ya característica ráfaga de viento y Flash estaba sentado en milésimas de segundo en la silla, su espalda erguida y sus manos juntas, codos sobre la mesa, esperando que ella se sentase también. _

_Se acomodó en el metálico asiento y tomó un sorbo de la negra bebida, sus ojos fijos en los de él. Como retándolo, incitándolo a decir algo, presionándolo a través de sus ojos y revelando cierto grado de exasperación y de curiosidad. Él no habló, su boca sellada por su deseo de que ella terminase rápido, mientras sus ojos se alternaban entre el vaso, la parte expuesta de su cara, el vaso acercándose a ella y sus labios. Su mirada se situó cómodamente allí – ¿Ya?– hasta que después de formular la sencilla pregunta, volvió a sus ojos._

_Su ceja arqueada fue su única respuesta, a lo que él volteó sus ojos. –Tomaré eso como un sí–, Se paró y agarró su mano y en un flash, estaban en la parte baja de la Atalaya. Su mano dejó su cintura y sus pies tocaron el piso como Flash paró. Antes de poder incluso tomar suficiente aire para formar palabras, sus dedos cubiertos en spandex rojo callaron sus labios como en los suyos propios se formó una radiante sonrisa._

_¿Por qué estaban _allí_? ¿_Dónde era allí_? … ¿Cómo había llegado su mano a estar entre la de él? Con un gentil agarre, él la guió por los pasillos hasta llegar a su destino. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando todas las máquinas estuvieron a la vista cercana. Ella, aun confundida, dejó que sus ojos danzaran por los tubos y cables y rejas y sellos de seguridad y de precaución. Para tratar de llegar a un por qué había sido traída ahí. ¿Algún problema técnico, tal vez? Un intento en vano como él seguía callado, aunque claramente emocionado, y seguía guiándola de la mano, su calor trasmitiéndose a su propia mano, yendo tan lejos como para causarle una involuntaria sonrisa, hasta adentrarse más en lo que parecía ser el cuarto de máquinas._

–_Cierra los ojos– dijo, su voz apenas más audible que un susurro. El calor de su mano, de repente ausente, le hizo percatarse de que ya no estaba entre la suya. El frío más desagradable que nunca antes._

_Sus sentidos se centraron en encontrarlo. Sus oídos se agudizaron y el ruido de la maquinaria pareció pasar a segundo plano. Su tacto añoraba el suyo. Y sus ojos… sus ojos se habían cerrado en el instante que él lo pidió. Interesante y aterrador el tipo de poder que podía tener sobre ella, pensó._

_El tiempo corrió más despacio al sentir el más ligero de los toques en su ala izquierda antes de sentirlo en su cintura. A través de la tela y el spandex, el calor se sentía una vez más. Unas inesperadas, o eso se dijeron a sí mismos, sensaciones reclamaron su camino hacia sus cuerpos y mentes y la confusión en su mente pareció desaparecer como todos sus sentidos se centraron en los pequeños movimientos del velocista. La poca confianza, que no era usual en él, desapareció casi por completo al sentirla temblar a su tacto. Tan sutil y poco íntimo. Tan expresivo. _

_Su respiración, tratando de ser controlada, se encontró con su cuello cuando se acercó más. Su espalda incluso más tensa al sentir su cuerpo tras ella. Con 15 o 20 centímetros aún separándolos, su cercanía era sofocante. Era viciosa, y Flash no pudo resistirse y restar 5, incluso 10, centímetros más a la ecuación. _

_Con su mano aún en la curva de su cintura, con sus alas rozando placenteramente su amplio pecho, avanzaron lentamente un par de pasos. Como ubicándola de un determinado modo. Su mano derecha se posó en su hombro, viendo que la izquierda había encontrado cómodo lugar, y apretó suavemente. Ella se forzó a pasar saliva, una acción que delató y alivió un poco su nerviosismo._

– _¿Qué pasa?– inquirió, más por la ridícula necesidad de decir algo, cualquier cosa, que por el deseo de hacerlo. Fue algo incómodo a principio, sí, pero ahora sentir sus alas acariciar el rojo spandex por instantes y el eventual roce de sus piernas cuando caminaron eran agradables. Bastante agradables. El calor emanado de su cuerpo junto con su cálido aliento contra su cuello era más que suficiente para provocar una de las sonrisas más genuinas que sus labios jamás hubiesen formado. _

–_Espera– musitó. Su aliento perdido entre sus rojos cabellos, sus dedos acariciando su piel expuesta, como los hacía a un lado. Y de nuevo, hasta que su cuello quedó libre de cualquier otra cosa. Sus dedos se posaron en el borde de su máscara, la inconsciente acción reclamando ser tomada en cuenta, como la silenciosa petición de un deseo desconocido, y su mano cayó a su lado –Sólo espera–_

_En perfecta sincronía, y sorpresa para ella y placer para él, la repentina ráfaga de aire de la rejilla en la que estaban parados se apresuró hacia arriba. Ondeó sus cabellos y tocó sus alas, sacudiéndolas y desprendiendo un par de plumas. El cálido aire danzó entre ellos en un constante ritmo hasta que al fin cesó en cuestión de segundos. _

_Flash había pasado allí suficiente tiempo para saber cómo funcionaba y su sincronización exacta. Eran sistemas de drenaje y de respiración que se activaban alternamente en determinados lapsos. Una sección trabajaba durante un determinado tiempo y sus escapes de aire se realizaban periódicamente. La sección D, sobre la que estaban parados, acaba de empezar. _

_Sus ojos vagaron por su rostro, lo que quedaba expuesto de él, y las ligeras curvaturas de sus labios crearon un plácido y radiante brillo en sus ojos. Después de un par de minutos, alzó sus brazos un poco y se deleitó en la sensación del aire bajo ellos, corriendo hacia arriba, pretendiendo alzarse con él._

–_Se siente como volar– dijo, su tono lleno de entusiasmo. Su sonrisa evidente en su voz._

_El malicioso lado de su mente le pedía a gritos desmentir tal afirmación con argumentos de su propia experiencia. Y no en un modo agradable –Sí, Flash. Idéntico–su tono falsamente indiferente. Pero aquel lado que aun travieso era noble era más grande. El problema es que la gente siempre pensaba lo contrario – porque ella mostraba lo contrario._

–_No eres divertida, ¿sabes?– replicó bromeando. No molestado por lo que dijo en lo absoluto. Un ojo abriéndose parcialmente para detallar su reacción_

_Con su pícara sonrisa en el rostro, se giró levemente, lo suficiente para ubicar sus manos, y en un ágil y sutil movimiento las tomó entre las suyas. –Lo sé– murmuró._

_Sus dos ojos abiertos en sorpresa ante tal acción. No volteó de nuevo, no dijo palabra alguna, no hizo más que sostener sus manos como ella también alzó un poco sus brazos y sus alas y apreció la sensación que Flash quería que disfrutase. Y aunque lo aceptase o no, lo hacía. Tal vez no 'volar' como tal, eso lo hacía de vez en cuando, cuando su atención no estaba puesta estrictamente en la batalla. Pero disfrutó el momento por el hecho de compartir la sensación con él en un gesto tan simple y tan sencillo. _

_No fue más que eso, sus pieles nunca realmente se tocaron, sus ojos no se miraron, sus labios no formaron palabras, y aun así, sin más, algo cambió. Su amistad se reafirmó, sus mentes individuales comenzaron a reflexionar sobre ella y sobre las posibilidades y los por qué's y, sobre todo aquello, lo que el tiempo revelaría, su lugar era ahora de los dos. Un lugar bastante peculiar sin duda alguna, pero suyo no obstante._

_Fin del Flashback_

Su nombre –su nombre en clave, en realidad– llegó a su mente mientras recordó cómo empezó todo. Sus pasos incluso más sigilosos como se dio cuenta que sí era ella quien le hacia inesperada compañía. Recordó que el lugar era de ambos, pues para ambos significaba algo que no se habían atrevido a poner en palabras, y recordó también que cuando él no estaba, ella sí. Se había convertido también en su centro de reflexión. ¿Qué reflexionaba en este momento?

Hace un par de días, entre risas y palabras, él había dicho 'te amo', y su única respuesta había sido un incómodo silencio. Él había venido por eso. Y supuso, con un toque de esperanza en su lógica deducción, que esa era también su razón.

Algo entre la cautela de, y, sus movimientos – que él observaba con detenimiento le daban aparentemente la razón. Su instinto, aquel que le decía que tan sólo observase, le obligó a quedarse quieto. Su rojo traje oscurecido por las sombras en las que se había refugiado de su vista. Los eventuales brillos de los detalles amarillos apenas visibles. Los lentes blancos de su máscara obstruyeron parcialmente el jovial brillo de sus ojos como estos miraban atentamente hacia al frente, a la mujer alada.

Se paró justo sobre la rejilla donde Flash la había ubicado al principio. Forzó su respiración a mantenerse en un nivel constante como recordó la espontánea y genuina forma en que las dos palabras escaparon sus labios. Dos palabras que tuvieron un impacto tan fuerte en ella que tenía a su mente trabajando duro para encontrar una razón al inexplicable sentimiento que se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando las escuchó. Para explicarlo. Para decirle por qué había callado y por qué carajos estaba ahí, pensando en eso, temblando ligeramente.

Entre todas las razones e ideas y pensamientos que su mente barajó, no encontró ninguna que la convenciese en lo más mínimo de que ella no sentía nada por él. ¿Por qué no dijo nada entonces? Porque nunca en su vida había amado a alguien así. No como creía amar a Flash. No como _quería_ amarlo. Pero…

–¿Por qué?– Preguntó, aparentemente al vacío. Pero, de algún modo, tal vez incluso inconscientemente ella sabía que él estaba ahí. Del mismo modo que él sabía que ella sabía. Atribúyanselo a sus poderes, a sus habilidades como guerrera, a su instinto, a las delatoras respiraciones, a cualquier cosa. Pero sabían. E involuntariamente se habían dado tiempo. Tiempo y silencio para reflexionar.

–¿Necesita haber una razón? ¿No se puede sólo…_sentir_?– preguntó, su bajo tono enfatizando su última palabra, completamente consciente de qué se le preguntaba.

Su risa, carente de alegría alguna, era claramente incrédula ante sus preguntas. –Ni siquiera nos conocemos, Flash–dijo testarudamente.

La incrédula risa ahora emitida por él. –Sí, sí nos conocemos– La seguridad de sus palabras la sorprendieron y la firmeza de su voz no dejó espacio para las dudas y mucho menos para las objeciones.

Frunció el ceño –Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre, ni yo el tuyo– Sus excusas le parecieron ridículos aunque hubiesen sido sus labios quienes formaron las palabras.

Él avanzó hacia ella con paso tranquilo. Ella se tensó ligeramente al escuchar sus pasos sobre el metal, el único sonido que importaba a pesar de haber tanto a su alrededor. Las tuberías y los cables parecieron desaparecer como una vez más centró todos sus sentidos en él y en sus movimientos – demasiado lentos para permitirle respirar con normalidad.

Sus manos se posaron en su cuello, su aliento chocando contra él, sus dedos enredados en sus rojos cabellos como acarició allí e hizo después su camino hacia el borde de su máscara, dejando sus dedos reposar ahí en un silenciosa petición pues cuando habló, no pidió ver su rostro, pidió saber su nombre –Entonces dime– Su voz susurrada se deslizó entre sus oídos de forma hechizante, y su aliento se quedó en su garganta.

No lo pensó mucho. No tuvo que pensarlo. Las dos palabras hubieran salido de su boca en ese mismo instante de no haber estado ocupada recuperando su respiración. Y de no haber alzado sus manos para que estuvieran justo encima de las suyas. Hizo una breve pausa, y luego sus dedos tomaron el borde y levantó su máscara. El gran peso de ésta sólo notable ahora que ya no cubría su cabeza. La cogió en una sola mano y la dejó caer sin cuidado al piso con un sonoro _pum_

Sus manos regresaron a su lugar anterior; encima de las suyas. Flash pasó saliva. Y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se agrandaran como ella volteó, la roja cortina de su cabello dando paso a sus verdes orbes, y quedó frente él. Sus manos, aún con las suyas, se posaron sueltamente en la parte baja de sus mejillas y la parte alta de su cuello.

Su corazón latía más y más rápido con cada segundo que sus ojos recorrían su rostro. Contemplando cada uno de sus rasgos, hermosos y finos. Sus ojos desplegando un brillo especial ante tal sorpresa, tal gesto de confianza. Memorizó cada uno de sus detalles, las pequeñas manchas cafés que adornaban sus mejillas aun al ser de otro planeta, los ojos verdes que brillaban también con expectación, con ansiedad incluso, los ligeros rizos rojos que enmarcaban angelicalmente su cara. Y ella su suave sonrisa, delineada con pura admiración y amor, y los blancos lentes que le impedían ver sus ojos, su mirada fija en ellos como si pudiese atravesarlos.

–Shayera. Mi nombre es Shayera– dijo, su tono drenado de todo aliento, cuando al fin su boca se las arregló para formar casi inaudibles palabras. Y vio con deleite como sus labios delinearon una sonrisa más grande, perfectamente clara y expresiva.

Sintió una de sus manos dejar su rostro y tomar una de las suyas en un gesto más formal, pero que no se sentía completamente así. Sí, era una formalidad, pero el apretón de manos era más bien su propia broma personal, una broma _reflexiva_ que sintió dirigida a ella incluso antes de serlo –_Shayera,_– dijo su nombre, la forma en que lo dijo grabada en su memoria para siempre – mi nombre es West. Wally West– añadió, su tono llenó de inocente mofa. Y en un veloz movimiento, la roja tela que cubría la mitad de su cabeza se encontró reposando casualmente alrededor de su cuello, sus bellas facciones expuestas ante su admirativa mirada. Su rostro desnudo cómodo y grato ante ella.

Pelo rojo, ojos verdes centelleando como nunca había visto antes y piel pálida muy parecidos a sus propias facciones, aunque ligeramente diferentes en tonos y brillos. Pero la similitud estaba ahí, y aun así eran tan diferentes. Su rostro era suave y amable y cándido y el suyo propio duro y testarudo y áspero. Y sin darse cuenta, su sonrisa y su mirada, ¿Era posible tanta devoción en una sola mirada?, suavizaron su rostro y las actitudes que parecía que estuviese destinado a portar se atenuaron y ahora era calmo y apacible, firme y agudo. La calmante sensación que tenía él en ella, _que siempre tenía, admitió_, llegó hasta su interior y su nerviosismo e inseguridades se disiparon.

– ¿Ves?– dijo él, rompiendo el trance que apreciar su hermoso rostro le propició –Ya nos conocemos. ¿Ahora sí _puedo_ amarte?– El énfasis en su pregunta delatando su intención de hacerle caer en cuenta que sí se conocían, recordarle que, con nombres ausentes, él sabía que ella era una teniente del ejercito Tanagariano y que ella sabía que él trabajaba en un laboratorio, que incluso esos detalles no eran tan importantes como lo demás. Que no se enamoró de su nombre, aunque debía admitir que era un hermoso nombre, ni de su rol. Se enamoró de ella y sólo ella. Que lo demás eran formalidades que importaban pero no eran estrictamente necesarias.

Y a pesar de todo aquello, una cálida sensación se apresuró a través de él como ella susurró su nombre, 4 palabras deslizadas fina y armónicamente de sus rojos labios, justo antes de que la respuesta más inesperada a su pregunta le fuese dada; aquellos labios presionados a los suyos en un suave y efusivo beso.

Todo y nada, esto y el resto, con el cuarto de máquinas como único testigo.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado. Háganme saber si sí… y si no también, por favor :)<p> 


End file.
